


[Podfic] It's Gourd To See You

by dapatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted Pumpkin Patch, snark and misunderstandings OH MY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It's Gourd To See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's gourd to see you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538038) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



cover art by dapatty

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2014/It's%20Gourd%20To%20See%20You.mp3) | 00:10:08 | 9.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2014/It's%20Gourd%20to%20See%20You.m4b) | 00:10:08 | 5.6 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kellifer_fic for having blanket permission and making such a delight little story that I knew I needed to go record immediately when I got home. ♥ ♥
> 
> I even made this not so rad cover on my phone the last 15 minutes of work because I live in the future or something. 
> 
> Happy Halloween y'all!  
> ♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
>  
> 
> Hosting courtesy of Parka who remains forever rad!


End file.
